


oh my heart hurts so good (i love you babe, so bad)

by montreal



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Omega Tony Stark, Soft Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montreal/pseuds/montreal
Summary: In Stephen’s eyes, Tony is an angel.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 16
Kudos: 181





	oh my heart hurts so good (i love you babe, so bad)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Tony's birthday. This fic (or should I say, drabble?) is so short and impulsively written at one in the morning but God, I am so emotional writing this. At first I was planning on only writing a soft fluff college students Tony and Stephen but then my mind be like: let's throw in a soft Alpha Stephen and Omega Tony. So here we go...
> 
> Anyway, Happy Birthday to my baby Bambi. I love you now and always.

The sudden dizziness that comes, sewing its way into the back of his head. Thrumming, constant with slight heaviness and blackening sight on every edge of his eyes, then, it fades. Fades as if it’s never there in the first place yet he can feel it underneath his skin layers, buzzing with familiar stiffness, _tense_. Stephen huffs in annoyance, rolling his shoulder to straighten his posture – also in hope for the dizziness to leave his head since it starts to make him feel a little bit sick. He thinks it’s because he hasn’t eaten anything since morning, buried too deep into his homework that he forgot to give a little rest and when the beta, Wong, came to take his books, he didn’t even bat an eyelash. Stephen really needs to put a fucking reminder for himself.

The night is still young when he glances at the sight from the window on his right.

His omega looks devastatingly stunning yet fragile, Stephen finds. With collar unbuttoned, showing the thin white undershirt he wears beneath it and his messy dark hair, which he has been run through couple times this night, mostly right after he picked him up from his shift – which Stephen recently has taken a like to wait in the bar where he works, orders his usual non-alcohol drink while waiting for his boyfriend finishes his shift. Sometimes if he’s in luck, he’ll see Banner, happily greets him as the alpha comes into the bar, fills in Tony’s shift and he’ll see them interacting, talking and probably bantering quietly with their science talk, which always ends with Tony sticks his tongue out, mockingly and Banner laughs at him. It’s a rare sight to see the brown-eyed omega laughing around his friends – around someone that isn’t him – and Stephen sometimes cannot stop his own smile from showing at such sight.

The way he licks his bottom lip, keeps it moisturized, _wet_ , makes him think about hundreds of inappropriate things he wants to do to him later. He tries. He really tries to keep his eyes on the road, but it’s addicting. The scent that his omega has emitted makes him want to engulf him in a hug and never let him go. Perhaps also give the sensitive scent gland a tender lick, nipping playfully on the skin before giving him a proper kiss on the mouth.

In Stephen’s eyes, Tony is an angel.

Angel: comes down from the sky as God’s trusted accomplice with his big mighty wings spread open as he touches the ground. Delicate fingers grip Stephen’s chin, tug his face upwards until he can only focus solemnly on Anthony’s eyes and his mouthwatering scent. Mouth open, words of surrender, acceptance (“I am yours, yours to have only, Anthony,”) are on the tip of his tongue, ready to be spilled like a piece of darkest and deepest secrets. 

Just like that, he could look at his Tony for hours, days, _months_ – and wouldn’t feel bored even for a slightest. He could kiss him until his lungs constrict with the lack of oxygen he has, yet he would always find his lover’s lips are way more important than the air.

Honey brown eyes that stay glued on the dashboard shifts when the sound of the song that softly plays in the background reaches his ears. With his heart soaring, thumping, beating underneath his ribcage, he stares at Tony. The song that’s played sounds very familiar, like the one that Christine always plays every time they’re finishing their projects (“this song is amazing, you just have a lack of taste, Stephen. God, why would Tony date you, anyway?”) and his mind tries to catch on to the chill tune, somehow reminds him of a faint nostalgia but he finds nothing. However, his mind hasn’t gotten off from the lyrics. There’s something enchanting about it that makes him want to sing along while kissing Tony senselessly. Softly, the lyric goes like: _Ain’t never felt this way, can’t get enough so stay with me, it’s not like we got big plans, let’s drive around town holding hands._

Mouth opens slightly, eyes dawning with realization, Stephen listens more into it. The red light has turned green and Stephen hurriedly starts the car before the cars behind his start honking and gets angry. _Oh God_ , Stephen thinks. _Fuck_ . He feels his heart bursts, full with adoration, happiness and lots of things he cannot name, he takes a deep breath and pauses as the car slows down and comes to a stop, he has made sure that it’s safely parked before he glances at his boyfriend; Tony rubs his eyes with the back of his hand and pouts a little. It continues softly like a lullaby: _Oh my heart hurts so good, I love you babe, so bad, so bad..._

And, then, Stephen kisses him.

His hands are on the back of his lover’s head, Stephen deepens the kiss. Tony lets out a startled gasp and the alpha uses that to slip his tongue inside, earning a high pitch moan from Tony. His lover’s lips are dry and a little chapped though he has been doing all those biting and anxious lip-licking since he came out of the bar. In this distance, Tony’s scent is apparent, fills his lungs like he wants to. Stephen can feel himself slipping a bit, scent-drunk only from Tony’s sweet citrus honey scent. Honey: like his eyes, brown and a beauty, reminds him of _Bambi_. His own personal _Bambi_.

“What was that for—?” 

Tony has both hands on Stephen’s solid chest, grounding, soothing the alpha in a way he never knows could be done. Gulping, Stephen licks his bottom lip, chasing the faint taste of Tony’s like a greedy possessive alpha.

“Mate with me, Anthony,” Tony blinks, completely caught off guard with the seriousness in Stephen’s voice, but his fingers on Stephen’s neck twitch, cautiously. Then, the next is like a vision in the alpha’s eyes. He sees Tony’s eyes widen with realization, cheeks flushed in a pretty deep shade of red, “the next heat... I know we’re still twenty but fuck, I—I love you and I don’t want anyone else but you—please, _please..._ mate with me,” 

Alpha isn’t supposed to beg. 

The elders would say that it’s shameful for doing such things (“keep your head and pride high, Alphas, and don’t ever beg towards your Omega,”) but there’s only both of them at the moment and Stephen couldn’t care any less. Fuck that. For Tony, he will even fucking beg to his knees if that what makes him want to mate with Stephen, kisses his feet, and bow down until his shoulders meet the ground, and Tony can kick or step on him if that’s what he wants. 

“Yes, _fuck,_ ” he breathes, grip tightens on Stephen’s shoulder. His chest is filled with anticipation, makes him squirming impatiently and eyes dilate with want. Lust followed along from behind. “ _Fuck, fuck,_ yes, Alpha...”

Tony has his fingers back on Stephen’s hair, tugging greedily, earning a deep growl from the alpha as Tony slowly moves from the passenger seat into his lap. He feels like crying, emotion bursting off his chest as the omega’s happy and elated scent reaches his nose, making his inner alpha proud. There have been a couple of times where he thinks about asking this question, but he never has the chance, and every time he thinks he’s ready, he actually isn’t. The environment, the surrounding, even him, sometimes feels wrong, _unfit_. Stephen never knows that it’s gonna be somewhere in the way to Tony’s dorm, in the car, with a song playing softly in the background. He thinks it’s beautiful.

The song goes on: _...and you need to know, you’re the only one alright, alright._

And Stephen thinks, Tony is indeed the one and only for him.


End file.
